Naruko: Kushina's Toy
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Ever since she can remember Naruko has been her mother's little toy. At first, she hated the fact that her mother uses her body for pleasure, but now she enjoys it and can't get enough of her. The first story of a new series that I am working on called: Naruko Yuri/Futa Sex Slave Saga. (Under 18 please do not read) Pure Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since she can remember Naruko has been her mother's little toy. At first she hated the fact that her mother uses her body for pleasure, but now she enjoys it and can't get enough of her. The first story of a new series that I am working on called: Naruko Yuri/Futa Sex Slave Saga. Pure Smut, (Please do not read if you are under the age of 18). Anal, Domination, Abuse, Rape (I do not condone rape at all), Slave, Strapon, Toy, Incest, loli, Threesome or more. This Book 1 of my Naruko Yuri Sex Slave Saga.**

 **Warning: If you don't like this and don't read it. Some of the material might not be suitable for some viewers. Viewers discretion is advise.**

* * *

 **Uzumaki HouseHold**

 **10:00pm**

It was a quiet night in the Uzumaki home not a sound can be heard, except in one bedroom. The sound of moaning and skin smacking against each other can be heard in the bedroom of one Naruko Uzumaki.

 **"Ahhhhhhh"** Naruko moaned as she was being fucked from behind.

"Ahhh, raise your ass higher Naruko," Kushina commanded as she continued to fuck her daughter from behind with a strapon.

Doing what her mother said, Naruko raised her ass in the air and then she gasped and moaned louder. She burried her head in her pillow to muffle out her moans.

"Oh...yeah...that's it I can reach in deeper now," Kushina said as she fucked her daughter in deeper.

"Ahh..kaa-chan...AHHHH" Naruko moaned and screamed when her mother slapped her ass really hard.

"(pant) what did I say you're supposed to call me from now on in private," Kushina said.

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"Good. Now what you're going to say?" Kushina asked as she quickened her speed.

"(moan) Kushina-sama can I take a break I have school tomorrow?" Naruko said.

Kushina stopped thrusting inside Naruko and thought about it for a moment. "Okay. But that I means I'm going to have make you cum first and then tomorrow when you come back from school you're going have to double you duties," Kushina said.

"Hai," Naruko said.

"Good. Now where were we," Kushina said as she thrusted back into her daughter this time harder and faster.

Naruko gasped in surpised when her mother picked her up and started fucking her in the air. Naruko's tongue was sticking out as she felt that she was close.

"Kushina-sama I'm close," Naruko said

Kushina grinned and started pickinng up speed and felt her daughter tightened.

"I'm cumming!" Naruko screamed as her body shaked.

Kushina placed Naruko back down on the bed on headed out the room. Before she left she looked at the prone form of her daughter. She smirked and left the room.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruko Narration**

 **My name is Naruko Uzumaki and I am the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. And I am mother's favorite toy. Before I get into how I became my mother's toy first let me tell you a little something about myself. Like I said my name is Naruko Uzumaki and my parents are Kushina Uzumaki (my master) and Minato Namikaze. We live in fire country in the city known as Konoha. I am seventeen years old and go to an all girl school that goes by the name Konoha Academy for Girls (They have an all boy school as well).**

 **My parents were married and we lived a happy life. My father was the mayor of this city and my mother is the principal at my school. Like I said we lived a happy life until my 13th birthday my father had a meeting with the mayor from the Ame earlier that day and I was on my way to school. The meeting didn't go well as the mayor of Ame planned so they invaded our city. Many lives were lost including my father. Ever since then my mother has been distraught and hasn't been the same since. She never smiled, she tried to for my sake but I can always tell those where fake smiles. Our family was never the same again until a year later when I turned fourteen. That's when my life as my mother's toy began.**

 **3 years ago**

It was a late night and my mom went out with her friends Mikoto and Tsume and I was left alone in the house. So I went to my room. Wait before I start I forgot to mention that I am a lesbian and I have no interest in men what so ever. I find men disgusting. Now back to my story. I went to my room to start my homework.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Okay, Naruko sweety I'm going out with Mikoto and Tsume, so I'm leaving you in charge of the house okay," Kushina said.

"Hai, kaa-chan," Naruko said.

"Now that means no parties, no friends. Do you understand?" Kushina said.

"Hai," Naruko said.

"That's my girl, I should be home around midnight so don't wait up," Kushina said as she went out the door.

Naruko sighed and locked the door and went upstairs to her room. She closed her room door and took out her books from her bag and sat at her computer desk. She grabbed her phone plugged her headphones and started to listen to some music.

 **12:00 am**

Naruko just finished the last of homework when she heard the front door open and her mother's voice. "Huh, my mom is home," Naruko said as she went downstairs to greet her mother.

"Welcome home mom," Naruko greeted.

"Hi honey, I didn't expect you to be awake," Kushina said as she took off her shoes.

"I was upstairs studying and doing my homework," Naruko said.

"That's what I like to hear," Kushina said with a smile

"What choice do I have when your mother is the principal at your school," Naruko said. Kushina smirked as she went into the kitchen.

"So, how was your night?" Naruko asked.

"I had a great time hanging out with the girls tonight," Kushina said.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself tonight. Well anayways I probably should go to bed. Goodnight mom," Naruko said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and up back to her room.

"Goodnight honey," Kushina said as she stared at her daughter's ass she walked up the stairs. "Get a hold of yourself Kushina that was your daughter's ass that you were staring." Kushina said to herself.

"Anyways time for bed," Kushina said as she headed upstairs.

That night Kushina couldn't sleep as she felt very lonely and there was no one to share the bed with. She tried to sleep, but everytime she did she either dreamt about raping her daughter or had a nightmare about Minato's death. Kushina sat up and sighed. "It's no use I can't sleep tonight alone on this bed," Kushina said.

She heard the toilet in the bathroom hallway flushed, so that meant Naruko was still up. Kushina got up out of her bed and opened her bedroom door. She saw Naruko exit out of the bedroom and was heading back to her room.

"Naruko honey can I ask you something?" Kushina asked.

Naruko stepped right in front of her door and turned to her mom. "Sure thing kaa-chan what is it?" Naruko asked.

"I'm unable to sleep tonight and I was wondering if you'll sleep with me tonight?" Kushina asked.

"You feel lonely don't you?" Naruko asked. Kushina nodded her head slowly. Naruko sighed and gave her mother a smile. "Don't worry I'll sleep with you tonight. Just let me get my pillow," Naruko said as she went inside her room.

Kushina closed her bedroom door and headed back to bed. Her bedroom door opened and Naruko stepped inside and shut the door. Naruko climbed in the bed with Kushina. "There not won't be lonely tonight kaa-chan," Naruko said.

"Thank you, honey" Kushina said.

The mother and daughter laid down on the bed facing each other. "Feeling better kaa-chan?" Naruko asked.

"Yes thank you," Kushina said.

"I love you mom, so I want to see you happy," Naruko said.

"Thank you honey. I love you too," Kushina said.

Naruko smiled and went to sleep. Kushina sighed and tried to go to sleep as well.

 **3 minutes later**

Kushina gasped as she quickly sat up. Her heart was racing and her lower region was wet. _"That dream was too real,"_ Kushina thought as she laid right back down. Feeling someone shifting on her bed Kushina turned to her roommate and saw that Naruko had her back turned. Naruko turned right around and Kushina gulped as she stared at her daughter's lips and chest area.

Even though Naruko was only fourteen she has the body of an eighteen year old. Kushina moved towards her daughter and her heartbeat quickened. "That dream woke something inside of me," Kushina mumbled. Their lips were so close to each other. Whatever dream that Kushina had about Naruko left her hot and bothered and made her realize that she wants her daughter. Kushina gave her daughter a little peck on the lips then that little peck turned into a kiss. When Kushina felt her daughter's lips something inside her snapped and she started a fericely make out session with her daughter.

Naruko eyes snapped open when she felt something on her lips. She saw her mother kissing Naruko quickly pulled away and looked at Kushina in shock. "Kaa-chan what are you doing?" Naruko asked.

Kushina didn't say anything she grabbed her daughter's face and started kissing her again and pulled her down to the bed. Kushina hovered over her daughter. Naruko tried to push her mother off, but Kushina had a strong grip on her wrist. Kushina pulled away and stared at her daughter. "Mmhh, you taste good Naru-chan," Kushina said.

"Kaa-chan what are you doing?" Naruko asked.

"I want you, I want you so bad right now Naruko. So I decided no more waiting I'm taking what is mine," Kushina said.

"I don't want this," Naruko said.

"But I do. Now shut up," Kushina said as she attacked her daughter's neck.

"Kaa-chan please stop this," Naruko said.

"I don't care," Kushina said as she ripped her daughter's top and started attacking her daughter's breast.

"Ahhh...stop it..." Naruko moaned.

Hearing her daughter's moans were music to her ears. Kushina stopped attacking her daughter's chest. And took off her top. "Suck on it," Kushina commanded.

"I don't want to," Naruko said.

Kushina frowned and slapped her daughter. Naruko was in a state of shock as her mother never hit her before. Kushina glared at her daughter. "Suck on it," Kushina commanded.

Naruko started sucking on her mother's breast and Kushina moaned. If kissing her daughter woke a sleeping monster then seeing her daughter submissive to her turned her on and right then there Kushina knew that she wanted Naruko and only Naruko and no one can have her. Kushina started playing with her daughter's pussy and rubbed her daughter's clit. Naruko moaned when her mother started rubbing her clit.

"You love that slut. You love when I play with your pussy," Kushina said.

"Kaa-chan please stop this (moan)" Naruko said.

Kushina didn't hear Naruko she just kept on rubbing her daughter's clit. Kushina stopped what she was doing and Naruko sighed thinking that her mother came back to her senses, but she was wrong when she felt two fingers go inside of her. Kushina pulled her fingers out and took off her pants and panties. She sat on Naruko's face and put her fingers back inside Naruko.

"Lick me slut," Kushina said. Naruko didn't do it, so Kushina got mad and slapped her again making tears come out Naruko's eyes. "When I order you to do something you do it. Now lick me clean," Kushina ordered.

This time Naruko did what she said and started licking her mother's pussy. "Mmm, that feels nice," Kushina moaned. Kushina started pumping her fingers inside of Naruko getting her daughter to moan. "That's it Naru-chan lick kaa-chan's pussy," Kushina said.

Kushina started moving her hip and started moving her fingers faster. "Ahhh, Naruko I'm about to cum," Kushina said.

Kushina felt Naruko tightened around her finger letting her now that Naruko was about to cum as well. "Let's cum together," Kushina said as she quickened her speed on her hips and her fingers.

"I'M CUMMING!" Kushina screamed as her jucies sprayed inside Naruko's mouth.

After both Kushina and Naruko cam together Kushina got off Naruko and lied down right next to her. Kushina kissed Naruko's neck and nibbled on her ear. "From now you belong to me and only me, so when some asks you out on a date you say you're taken. And also when it's only the two of us alone in house you call me Kushina-sama," Kushina said.

"Hai Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"Goodnight Naruko," Kushina said

"Goodnight Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

That night Kushina slept peacefully.

 **Naruko Narrat** **ion**

 **That's the beginning of my story with my master and lover Kushina Uzumaki.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Principal's Office

**Naruko Narration**

 **Ever since that night things between my mother and I haven't been the same. Every chance she gets she fucks me. The morning after was no different. It was a Saturday morning and I had no school which meant my mom had no work. She spent the whole day raping me, she licked my pussy, my asshole, and fucked with a strapon. But that's not all she did, it was on a Monday and my mom had to leave the house early. Since she's the principal she has to be the first one there.**

 **Monday, 3 years ago**

 **6:00 am**

Kushina Uzumaki was getting ready for work and she had to make sure she was on time to let the students inside the school. So that means no all day sex with Naruko and she was disappointed at the the thought. It was 6:00 am, so that means Naruko should be waking up right now. Kushina headed upstairs to her daughter's room. She opened the door and saw that Naruko was still asleep.

"(sigh) This girl," Kushina mumbled to herself. She walked towards the bed and shook Naruko. "Naru-chan baby wake up it's time to get up," Kushina said.

Naruko blinked and opened her eyes and saw her mother standing over her. "Kaa-chan what is it?" A sleepy Naruko asked.

Kushina glared and slapped Naruko hard waking the girl up. "What did I say you're suppose to call me from now?" Kushina demanded.

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"You are forgiven. Now Naruko get out of bed and get ready for school. I don't want you to be late," Kushina said.

"Hai," Naruko said. Naruko suddenly stiffened when she felt her mother's hands roaming her body. Naruko gasped when Kushina started fingering her.

"Now Naruko later on today during lunch I want you to meet me in my office, so that we can continue where we left off yesterday. Do you understand?" Kushina asked as she continued to finger Naruko.

"Ahh, yes...Kushina-sama...I understand." Naruko moaned.

"Good," Kushina said as she pulled her fingers out of Naruko. Getting a disapointed moan from the girl. "I'll see you later," Kushina said. Kushina kissed Naruko on the forehead and left the house.

Naruko sighed because now she was hot and bothered all thanks to her mother. After her mother left Naruko got out of body and got ready for her day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's been a really long day for one Naruko Uzumaki. Ever since she got to school her mother has been giving lustfull looks when nobody is looking. She has been a nervous wreck and was barely able to focus in her classes. Right now she's in her final class before lunch and her most favorite class. Life Science and the reason for this is because she has a crush Sakura Haruno was in the same class.

Naruko gazed at Sakura and a blush find a way to her cheeks. Naruko was brought out of her daydream by the school bell signaling that class is over which means she has a date with the principal. Naruko exited out of the classroom and was heading to the principal's office when someone stopped her.

"Naruko wait up!" A voice shouted.

Naruko turned to the voice and saw her best friend Sakura running towards her. "Yes, Sakura-chan what is it?" Naruko asked.

Sakura blushed when she looked at Naruko and shuffled her foot. "Um, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?" Sakura asked.

Now Naruko knew that Sakura was in love with her ever since they were in middle school. "Um, no why?" Naruko asked.

"I was wondering if you'll go out on a date with me this Saturday?" Sakura asked.

Naruko stayed silent and thought about it for minute. Her mother told her that she can't date no one because she belongs to her, so Naruko was stuck with the toughest decision of her life. On one hand she can finally have a date with crush and face the wrath of mother. On the other hand she can do what her mother told her to do and deny Sakura's request and ruin their friendship.

Naruko thought about it and came to a decision that her mother is not going to like. "Yes, I'll go on a date with Sakura-chan," Naruko said.

Sakura beamed and hugged me. "Thank you. How about we meet at the movie theater and check out the new Aphordite movie that came out," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'll like that," Naruko said.

"Alright, you won't regret this Naru-chan I promise," Sakura said as she ran down the hall.

Naruko smiled and continued on towards her destination.

* * *

Naruko arrived at her mother's office and took a deep breath and entered. She greeted Shizune and knocked on her mother's door.

"Come in" Kushina said from behind the door.

Naruko entered the office and stood in front of her mother's desk. Kushina looked up from her computer and smiled at Naruko.

"You made it just in time," Kushina said as she got from her desk and headed towards the door.

"Shizune you can take your lunch break now," Kushina said.

"Hai, Kushina-senpai," Shizune said as she got up from her desk.

"And make sure you lock the door on your way out," Kushina said.

"Hai," Shizune said as she exited the room and locked the door.

Kushina smiled and closed her door and locked it. Then she moved towards the windows and closed the blinds. Kushina moved behind Naruko and grabbed her breast and started playing with them.

"Now where you? You were three minutes late," Kushina said as she started playing with Naruko's nipples.

"I was talking with Sakura-chan, Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"What were you talking to her about?" Kushina asked knowing her daughter's crush on the young girl.

"She...Ah...asked me...AHH...on a date...AHHH...Kushina-sama," Naruko moan.

Kushina stopped playing with Naruko's breast. "Did you tell her no and that you were taking?" Kushina asked.

Naruko didn't say anything and Kushina frowned. She stood in front of Naruko and stared into her daughter's eyes. "Well did you?" Kushina asked.

"No, Kushina-sama. I accepted her offer and we're going to the movies," Naruko said.

Kushina growled and was about to smack her daughter again, but then she stopped and thought of something. She smiled and realized this actually be a good thing. "Alright, Naruko I'm not going to hit you. Matter of fact I'm going to let you date Sakura," Kushina said.

"Really?" Naruko asked.

"Hai," Kushina said.

"Thank you so much Kushina-sama," Naruko said as she bowed.

"Don't mention it. Now where were we," Kushina said as she grabbed Naruko's face and started making out with her. Naruko was surprised that her mother was planning to do this in school. Naruko quickly pulled away from Kushina.

"We can't. I have class to go to," Naruko said.

"Oh no you don't. I told your teacher's that you won't be coming to class," Kushina said as she started attacking her daughter's neck.

"Please not right now Kushina-sama," Naruko begged.

"Yes now," Kushina said as she tore Naruko's school shirt and ripped off her bar. And started sucking on her breast.

"Someone...Ahhh...Might hear us...Ahh" Naruko moaned.

"No one is going to hear us. This room is sound proof, so were fine. Now get down on your knees and lick my pussy," Kushina ordered.

Knowing that there's no way out of this Naruko got down on her knees and started licking her mother's pussy.

"Ahh, yes that's it good girl Naruko," Kushina said as she started playing with her boobs. Kushina a head full of Naruko's hair and told Naruko to tongue fuck her. So Naruko did what she said and inserted her tongue in her mother's entrance and started tongue fucking her.

"Oh Kami, that's it that's the spot. Keeping going don't stop Naruko," Kushina moaned as her daughter continued to tongue fuck her. Kushina felt that she was getting close. "Ahh, Naruko I'm getting close," Kushina said.

Hearing that Naruko started picking up speed. "I'M CUMMING!" Kushina screamed as she grabbed Naruko's head and held her place as she cam in her mouth.

"(pant) That was...(pant)...amazing" Kushina said. Kushina moved towards her desk and pulled out something from her draw. Kushina pulled out a strapon from her desk and strapped on her. Kushina sat down by her desk and commanded Naruko to come towards her.

Naruko knowing what her mother wants she took off her panties and her skirt. She hovered her entrance with her mother's strapon. And sat on it. Naruko moaned and started hoping up and down on the fake dick. Kushina moved her hips to match Naruko's rythm.

"Ahhhhhh"

"Oh yeah that's it Naruko,"

"Ahhhhh"

"Ride this dick like it's your last"

Kushina quickened her pace and started fucking Naruko fast and hard. "Oh yeah, who does this pussy belong to," Kushina said.

"Ahhh...you" Naruko whimpered.

"I can't hear you who does this pussy belong to?" Kushina demanded.

"YOU!"

"That's a good little toy," Kushina said as she pulled out of Naruko. "Put her hands on the desk and turn your ass towards me," Kushina ordered.

Naruko faced the other way and placed her hand on the desk and waited. Kushina smiled and smacked Naruko's ass.

"Ahhh,"

Kushina grinned as she smacked her ass again this time the right cheek.

"Ahhh"

This continued on for a while

 **Smack Left cheek**

"Ahhh"

 **Smack Right Cheek**

"Ahh"

Kushina grabbed her daughter's waist and plunged right into the pussy. Getting a moan from Naruko. Not wasting anytime Kushina started fucking her fast and hard.

"Oh yeah this pussy feels real good. Do you feel good toy?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. I feel good Kushina-sama," Naurko said

"That's a good toy. Now for your reward I'm going to allow to cum," Kushina said.

"Thank you Kushina-sama," Naruko moaned.

Kushina grinned as quickened her pace and started smacking Naruko's ass again and again and again. Kushina could tell that Naruko was close, so with one last hard fuck. Naruko cummed all over the strapon.

Kushina pulled out and pulled Naruko down with her as she sat down on the chair. "I hop you enjoyed that toy because this is going to be your new life from now on." Kushina said and Naruko nodded.

Kushina smiled and kissed Naruko. They unware that they were being watched by Kushina's assistant Shizune.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Naruko Narrating]**

 **After the little session we had in mother's office she hasn't made a move since and I was happy I thought she came back her senses, but I was wrong. All week she has planning something big and I didn't know about after my date with Sakura-chan.**

 **Konoha**

 **Uzumaki House**

 **Saturday, 6:30pm**

 **3yrs ago**

Naruko was running through the house fully dressed and was looking for something. The reason why she was acting like this is because she has to meet her date Sakura at the movie threater 8:00 and right now it's 6:30 and she couldn't find her shoes and her earrings.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruko shouted.

Kushina came out of her office with a panic look on her face. "Naru-chan! What is it?" Kushina asked.

"I have a date with Sakura-chan in a few hours and I can't find my shoes or the earrings that tou-san gave to me anywhere," Naruko said.

Kushina had a deadpanned look on her face when she heard this. She can understand the earrings because those are the most important things to her daughter because Minato gave it to her on her birthday.

"Your earrings are on the counter near the tv and as for your shoes check at the front door." Kushina said.

"Thank you ka...I mean Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"Stop right there Naruko. About the way I have been acting for these past couple of days. I'm sorry I'm truly sorry I should've never raped you and forced to have sex with me. I've been a terrible mother and I hope I can get your forgiveness." Kushina said as tears came down her eyes.

"I forgive you Kaa-chan. And I'm happy that you're back to normal," Naruko said as she hugged her mom.

While Naruko was hugging her mom she missed the mischevious look that Kushina had on her face. Naruko pulled away and Kushina went back to her sad act. Naruko went to finish getting ready for her date and Kushina went back inside her office.

 **Kushina's Home Office**

Once Kushina was inside she pulled out her phone and made a phone call.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello"

"Hey, Shizune it's me Kushina,"

"Ah, Kushina-senpai what can I do for you?"

"Get over here in an hour and prepare everything ready. Yeah it starts now."

"I'll be on my way on. Mistress Kushina"

*Phone hung up*

Right after Kushina fucked Naruko in her office she don't know that Shizune was watching until she confronted by Shizune the next day.

 **Flashback**

 _Kushina was walking out her office and was preparing to do a hallway sweep. "Shizune I'll be doing a hallway sweep, so I'll be right back in 15 minutes," Kushina said._

 _"Um okay Kushina-senpai." Shizune said as she was in a deep thought._

 ** _15 minutes later_**

 _After sending a few students to detention for cutting class Kushina entered back inside her office. Kushina sat down on her desk and started doing some paperwork for the school and prepare for the next PTA meeting. Shizune walked in the room._

 _"Um, Kushina-senpai do you have moment?" Shizune asked._

 _"Yeah, sure what is it?" Kushina asked._

 _"Why?" Shizune asked._

 _"Why what?" Kushina asked._

 _"Why don't love me anymore Mistress Kushina!?" Shizune cried out._

 _"What are you talking about Shizu..._

 _"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I SAW YOU HAVING SEX NARUKO IN YOUR OFFICE!" Shizune shouted._

 _Now Kushina was stunned she didn't expect to hear that from Shizune. And she can believe that she forgot that Shizune had a key to her office._

 _"Shizune is not what you think," Kushina said._

 _"First Minato, now Naruko. Why don't love me anymore Mistress Kushina. Am I not good enough for you. Or are tried of my body that you want to have sex with a new toy,' Shizune cried._

 _"It's not like that Shizune. You'll always be first and favorite toy I'll never replace you. No one can replace you. I mean yeah when I was with Minato I didn't spend that much time with you as much I wanted to, but I never stopped thinking about you." Kushina said._

 _"You haven't?" Shizune asked._

 _"No I haven't. Oh, how I missed the taste of your sweet delicious pussy and I missed the way you licked my pussy. And I missed the way you screamed my name when I'll fuck you. Yes Naruko and couple of other girls will be with me, but you'll always be my favorite toy." Kushina said._

 _"I am?" Shizune asked._

 _Instead of answering Kushina started kissing Shizune. Shizune was shocked at first, but then she moaned into the kiss and started kissing Kushina back. Kushina pulled away getting a groan from Shizune._

 _"Please Mistress Kushina," Shizune begged._

 _"What do you want?" Kushina asked._

 _"Please let this dirty slut lick the her mistress's pussy clean," Shizune said._

 _Kushina grinned and tore her stockens apart. "Good girl, now come here and lick me clean like you used to do," Kushina said._

 _"Thank you so much mistress," Shizune said. Shizune was about to walk over to her, but Kushina frowned and walked over to Shizune and slapped her hard on the cheek._

 _"Wrong. You know the proper to come towards me. Crawl towards me." Kushina ordered._

 _Instead of being in pain from the hard slap Shizune moaned and blissful look on her face. "I'm sorry Mistress, please slap me again," Shizune said as she got her knees and waited_

 _"As you wish," Kushina said as walked over to Shizune and slapped her across the cheek once again and again._

 _"Ahhh, thank you mistress," Shizune said as she just had the best orgasm of her life._

 _"Now come lick my pussy like it's your last meal," Kushina ordered._

 _"Hai, Mistress," Shizune said as she crawled over towards Kushina. Once Shizune was facing her mistress's pussy she didn't wait. She went to town on the pussy._

 _"AHHHH, YES! THAT'S IT! OH, HOW I MISSED THIS SO MUCH!" Kushina moaned._

 _Shizune didn't respond she was too busy enjoying her mistress's pussy as she can taste that sweet delicious nectar that she missed so much. Shizune quickly latched on to Kushina and eating her pussy like it was her last meal._

" _AHHH" Kushina moaned._

" _OH KAMI SHIZUNE DON'T YOU DARE STOP! I'm so close," Kushina moaned._

 _Feeling that her mistress Shizune pulled out her specialty and started nibbling on Kushina's clitoris. Kushina's eyes widen as the dam broke. Like a waterfall Kushina's juices with a little bit of her piss sprayed inside Shizune's mouth._

 _Shizune pulled away from Kushina's pussy with her face still covered with Kushina's cum. "Did you enjoy that Mistress Kushina?" Shizune asked._

" _Yes I did Shizune-chan. From now on you've been promoted from Toy to fuck buddy. That means from now on you'll be having the most sex with me," Kushina said._

" _Hai Mistress Kushina" Shizune said as she bowed. "Is there anything else that you want me to do?" Shizune asked._

" _As a matter of fact I do. You see Naruko decided to go against my orders and accepted a date from one Sakura Haruno. Now I have allowed her to date Sakura only because I believe that Sakura will be a new edition to my collection of toys. That's for a later date for now I need your help in punishing Naruko for breaking the rules and to make her into an obedient sex toy. So what do you say?" Kushina asked._

" _Can I personally fuck Naruko on my own?" Shizune asked._

" _Yes you can. Remember you are my fuck buddy, friend with benefit only a select few have been promoted to that position," Kushina said._

" _Then yes I'll help you Kushina-chan," Shizune said._

" _Excellent. Now here's the plan. Naruko is going out on a date with Sakura this Saturday and when she's gone I'm going to call you and I need you to bring my special strapon, knockout gas, and some rope." Kushina said._

" _You mean the special strapon that you had Tsunade-sama create only for you?" Shizune asked._

" _Yes that one," Kushina said._

 **Flashback End…**

There was a knock at the front door and Kushina smiled and went to answer the door.

"Glad you made it Shizune-chan," Kushina said as she let Shizune inside.

"I got everything Kushina-chan," Shizune said as she handed Kushina the box that she was holding.

Checking to see if everything was inside. She smiled when everything is there. "Good, now Naruko should be coming back from her date in three hours so that gives us enough time to set up," Kushina said as she headed to her bedroom.

 **Naruko**

 **1** **2** **:30** **a** **m**

After leaving her house around seven Naruko arrived at the movie theater at exactly the same time as her date. After exchanging greetings Sakura purchased two tickets for the newest Princess Gale movie. When the movie was over they decided to get something to eat. Naruko wanted to go to Ichiraku Ramen, but Sakura decided to take them to the new BBQ spot that just opened.

During dinner they talked and they laughed overall they had a good time. After dinner Sakura decided to walk Naruko home. "I had a great time tonight Naruko," Sakura said.

"So did I. Thanks for the amazing date Sakura," Naruko said.

Deciding to be bold Sakura kissed Naruko. Naruko was shocked at first, but then decided to kiss back. The kiss only lasted for 5 minutes, Sakura once again wished Naruko a good night and headed back home. Naruko sighed happily as she watched her new girlfriend walk home.

Naruko opened the door and was surprised to see that was dark. "Hmm, Kaa-chan must've went to bed early," Naruko said.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and before she can scream they covered her mouth and nose. The next thing she knew she was losing consciousness. The last thing Naruko heard was the sound of footsteps.

Naruko eyes fluttered when she felt something inside of her and it was going in and out. Naruko's eyes opened and saw her mother's lustful face staring right at her. She looked down saw her mother with strapon fucking her. Naruko realized that she couldn't move her arms. The reason why is because her hands were handcuffed to the bed.

"Glad...to see you awake honey," Kushina said as she continued to fuck Naruko.

"Kaa-chan what are you doing?" Naruko asked as she was trying not to moan.

"I have decided that you should be punished for breaking the no dating rule and with the help of a friend I get to test out my new strapon," Kushina said.

"Ahh...but I thought you said...you weren't going to do this...anymore...Ahhh" Naruko moaned.

"Oh yeah about that. I lied I can't get enough of your nice pussy. This pussy forever belongs to me and no one else you got that," Kushina said.

"Hai Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"That's more like it. And one more thing this strapon is very different than the usual strapons. This strapon turns my juices into sperm, so in other words I can get you pregnant." Kushina said.

"No please stop this I don't want to get pregnant. No please don't. Stop!," Naruko begged.

"Damn bitch, Shizune cover her mouth," Kushina ordered.

"As you wish Mistress," Shizune said as she sat on Naruko's face.

"That's more like it." Kushina said as she fucked Naruko.

Kushina rammed in and out of Naruko's pussy and Shizune moaned when Naruko moaned into her pussy.

"Ahh you were right Mistress she'll make an excellent toy," Shizune moaned.

Kushina grunted in response as she started hitting deep inside Naruko. Kushina grabbed Naruko's right leg and started sucking on Naruko's toes. Naruko started to squirm when she felt someone licking her toes. But all that squirming was intensify Shizune's moans. Kushina started sucking on Naruko's big toe and fucked her harder and deeper.

"Ahhh, Naruko I can feel that you're about to cum, so I'm going to make sure that you have the best orgasm ever in your life," Kushina said as she started thrusting into Naruko faster.

Naruko climaxed so hard that her body was shaking which caused Shizune to cum in her mouth. Shizune got off Naruko's face and started licking her juices off Naruko's face.

"AHH Naruko I'm close," Kushina said.

"NO! Kaa-chan don't do it inside!" Naruko begged. But Kushina didn't listen as cummed inside her.

"Phew that was amazing, Shizune give her the pills," Kushina said Shizune nodded and went into the bathroom.

Naruko whimpered as she was raped once again, by her own mother. Kushina comforted her daughter and ran her hands through her hair. "Now listen Naruko I'll allow to continue dating Sakura. You just remember that you belong to me," Kushina said.

"Hai, Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"Good, Now take your pills," Kushina said as Shizune handed Naruko the birth control pill and glass of water. Naruko took the pill and swallowed it down with the water.

"From now Naruko you listen to what I have to say and do what I want you to do," Kushina said.

"Hai Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"Now tomorrow you'll be having sex with Shizune since I have meeting with board tomorrow. I want you to listen to whatever she has to say and do whatever she wants you to do." Kushina said.

"Hai Kushina-sama," Naruko said.

"Good. You know you can learn a few things from Shizune since she used to be one of my toys now turned to fuck buddy." Kushina said. Naruko nodded and Kushina smiled. Kushina started kissing Naruko and Naruko didn't fight back she kissed Kushina back and Shizune started sucking on Naruko's pussy enjoying the taste of her Mistress's cum.

 **Naruko Narration**

 **And that's when I started enjoying having sex with my mother and Shizune. As time went by I fully accepted being a plaything for my mother and Shizune. And my relationship with Sakura is getting better as time passed. You could say that I have a happy life, but you're wrong my life as a toy gets better when I turned sixteen and that's when I came to enjoy being my mother's sex toy.**


	4. Being Tamed by a Futa

**Tamed by a Futa**

 **Naruko: After I fully accept becoming my mother's toy we had sex all over the house and I loved it. Not only that I enjoyed my time with Shizune as well. Like everything was going good until when I turned sixteen that's when I experienced full blown ecstasy.**

 **1 year ago**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the city of Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki was on her way to meet one of her best friend Tsume for lunch at the Golden Leaf. Kushina's life has gotten better since she made her daughter her personal toy. Kushina arrived at the Golden Leaf and saw Tsume waiting for her inside.

 **Golden Leaf**

"Hello Tsume-chan," Kushina said as she sat down on the other seat.

"Hello, Kushina," Tsume said.

"So why did you call me and wanted to meet here?" Kushina asked as she order some water.

"Kushina I need your help getting laid," Tsume said.

"What makes you think I can help you?" Kushina asked as she order one bowl of miso ramen.

"Oh please, I know you've been having sex a lot lately I can practically smell it off of you," Tsume said as she ordered the steak.

"Hm that is right, but that still doesn't explain what makes you think I can help you get laid," Kushina said.

"Oh, please I know you Kushina and what you have done to a couple of people. Tsunade including, now she can't go a day without having sex with you," Tsume said.

"That reminds me Tsunade called me today she wants to meet and have some "fun" so I was wondering if you can watch over Naruko tonight for me," Kushina said.

"Why the girl is sixteen years old she can take care of herself," Tsume said.

"Yes I know that, but that's not why I want you to watch over her," Kushina said.

"Then why?" Tsume asked.

Kushina told Tsume move closer and Kushina leaned forward by Tsume's ear. "Because I'm going to help you with your problem. I'm giving you permission to have sex with my daughter or should I say the newest addition to my collection," Kushina whispered.

"Oh really, so I can do whatever I want to your daughter right?" Tsume asked.

"You can even rape her since I know that's your favorite thing to do. You are a former rapist that I turned to my side," Kushina said **(I do not condone rape it's just a plot for the smut,)**

"Alright I'll do it. What time should I be there?" Tsume asked.

"Tonight at 11:00pm. I'll leave the house around 10:30pm and I won't return until 7:00am, so you have all night," Kushina said.

"Thank you so much Kushina. I really appreciate it," Tsume said.

"Hey we're "business" partners and you're my best friend and you let me fuck Hana, so this makes us even," Kushina said.

"Speaking of Hana where is she? And how is Kiba?" Kushina asked.

"Hana Is doing well and she's the perfect girlfriend. She's with Mikoto right now." Tsume said.

 **With Hana**

"Ahhh yes Mistress Mikoto fuck me like the bitch that I am," Hana moaned.

"You asked for it you little bitch. You might be your mother's girlfriend, but you're mine and Kushina's bitch you got it," Mikoto said as she fucked Hana harder in the ass.

"Ahh, Hai. Now please fuck me," Hana moaned.

"That's a good bitch," Mikoto grunted.

 **With Kushina**

"As for Kiba he's spending the weekend at his donor's home," Tsume said.

"You mean his father?" Kushina giggled.

"I said what I said," Tsume said.

"I have one rule though when having sex with Naruko. Don't cum inside her and don't get her pregnant. That spot is reserved for me and me alone," Kushina said.

"Okay I get it. I'm the same with Hana. So tonight," Tsume said.

"Tonight," Kushina said.

 **Later tonight**

"You remember what I said right Naruko?" Kushina asked as she put her shoes.

"Yeah, but I don't get why I need a babysitter I'm sixteen years old," Naruko said.

"Naruko she's not here to babysit you. She's going through tough time with her husband so she needs a place to stay until things cool off," Kushina lied.

"Alright. It's your decision Mistress Kushina," Naruko said with a smile.

Kushina smiled as well and walked over to Naruko and kissed her. Which Naruko kissed her back as well. They continued kissing for about five minutes until Kushina pulled away before things get out of control.

"Well I'm off. Don't burn the house down," Kushina said as she went out the door. Kushina fixed her clothes and her hair and walked towards her car. "I hope you're ready Tsunade because I'm going to fuck that pussy all night," Kushina said to herself and entered her car and drove off.

 **1 hour later**

Naruko was sitting in the living room watching when the doorbell rang. Already knowing who was at the door Naruko didn't even bother ask. Naruko smiled and greeted the person. "It's good to see you Tsume-san," Naruto said.

"Naruko look at you. You've grown into a beautiful woman. May I come in?" Tsume asked.

Naruko stepped aside and allowed Tsume to enter the house.

"I'll take your bags and put them in my room," Naruko said.

"Why your room?" Tsume asked.

"Since tou-chan died kaa-chan been lonely in her bed and she's been having nightmares, so I decided to sleep with her in her room so she won't be lonely no more. Now my room is a guest room," Naruko said as she headed upstairs.

Tsume was staring at her ass as Naruko went upstairs. She licked her lips as she saw how perfect Naruko ass was. "Man I can't to stick my dick in that," Tsume said as she went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Naruko came back downstairs and saw Tsume sitting down watching tv and drinking sake. "Can I get you anything Tsume-san?" Naruko asked.

"No I'm fine Naru-chan," Tsume said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Help yourself to anything," Naruko said as she headed back upstairs.

"Oh, I will," Tsume said as she drank her sake.

 **With Naruko**

After Naruko was done taking her shower she wrapped her body with a towel and walked out the bathroom. After becoming her mother's official plaything aka girlfriend, Naruko moved all of her stuff into her mother's room.

Right when Naruko decided to put on some clothes she thought of an awesome idea. A mischievous smile came on Naruko's face. She pulled out her phone and let the towel drop from her body and took some pictures of her breast, ass, pussy, and full body. And she sent them to her other girlfriend Sakura.

Naruko sent the pictures with a message. Naruko put her phone down and was about to put on her clothes when the bedroom door opened. Standing at the door was no other than Tsume and she was naked.

"Is there something I can help you with Tsume-san?" Naruko asked as she backed away when she saw the lustful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you can start by sucking on my cock," Tsume said as she moved closer to Naruko.

"I don't think so," Naruko said as she tried to back away, but her back hit the wall.

"Oh you're going to get me off whether you like it or not," Tsume said as she grabbed Naruko's hair and pulled her down to her knees. "Now open your mouth like a good girl and suck my cock," Tsume said.

Naruko refused to open her mouth and tried to turn her head the other way, but Tsume had a strong grip on her head. Tsume growled and with her free hand she forced Naruko to open her mouth and she shoved her dick in her mouth. Naruko was disgusted at what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, your mouth is so warm. Now start sucking and don't even think about biting my dick off," Tsume said.

With angry look on her face Naruko started sucking Tsume's dick. She bopped her head up and down at a fast pace. "Ahhh, wow you're really good at this," Tsume said.

Naruko swirled her tongue around Tsume shaft and started quicken her pace. "Ahh, shit I'm about to cum," Tsume said.

Trying to end this as quick as possible Naruko sucked her off hard and fast. "I'M CUMMING!" Tsume shouted. Naruko tried to pull away, but Tsume shoved her head down as her cock went deep inside Naruko's throat as Tsume's cum flowed in her mouth.

When Tsume was done she pulled her dick out Naruko's mouth. Naruko started coughing and glared at Tsume. "There I sucked you off. Now get out of my house before I call the cops," Naruko said.

Tsume just grinned and picked up Naruko and threw her on the bed. "Oh, no I'm done with you just yet," Tsume said as she got on the bed and hovered over Naruko.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Naruko asked. Tsume just grinned and kissed Naruko on the lips.

Naruko was surprised that her best friend's mom was kissing her. She was even more in shock and pain when Tsume shoved her dick inside Naruko.

"Wow pup you're so tight," Tsume groaned as she buried her entire length into Naruko's vagina, enjoying the feeling. "MMMM you're different than Hana. You're much more tighter," Tsume said as she started to move her hips.

"Ahhhhh," Naruto moaned.

"Oh yeah, enjoy the feeling of my cock bitch," Tsume said as she continued to fuck Naruko.

" _I don't want this. I'm cheating on my mistress and Sakura, but it feels so different and amazing,"_ Naruko thought.

"Please stop. I don't want this," Naruko said.

"You're saying that you don't want this, but your pussy is telling me something different," Tsume said as she picked up speed.

"Ahhhh," Naruko moaned. She felt Tsume's cock hitting her G-spot multiple times and she felt her first orgasm coming.

"(pant, pant) someone is about to cum and it feels like it's going to be a big one," Tsume said.

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruko shouted as a waterfall came out,

"Wow. That's hot not even Hana squirts like that," Tsume said not stopping her pace.

Naruko didn't say anything she just had this fuck silly face. Tsume smirked at that and picked up speed.

"So good," Naruko moaned.

"I knew you'll fall in love with my cock," Tsume said.

Tsume picked up Naruko and fucked her against the wall. "Oh yeah, I'm about to cum soon," Tsume said.

"Please cum inside of me," Naruko moaned as she locked her legs around Tsume's waist.

Tsume growled and spearated Naruko's legs from her waist and pulled out and cummed all over Naruko. "Ahh, I needed that," Tsume said.

Naruko was breathing heavy and looked like an absolute mess. Seeing Naruko covered in her cum got Tsume hard again and she decided to go for round 2.

"Get ready pup because you're in for a long night," Tsume said.

 **With Kushina**

In the kitchen in Tsunade's house Kushina was sitting at the table looking through her phone and Tsunade was knocked out on the couch in the living room across from the kitchen. Kushina smiled as she saw the text that Tsume sent her along with a video of Tsume fucking her daughter in the ass.

" _Thanks for the new toy Kushina"_ is what the message was under the video.

Kushina smirked and placed her phone down and pulled someone out from under the table. This girl had blonde hair and brown eyes. She also had the biggest pair of boobs besides Tsunade. This was Lucy Senju **(Lucy from fairy tail)** the daughter of Tsunade and Dan and one of Naruko's best friends.

"Are you ready to get the same treatment as your mother Lucy-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Hai Mistress," Lucy said.

Kushina bent Lucy over the table and inserted herself inside of Lucy and fucked her on the kitchen table.

 **Well there you have it I hoped you guys enjoyed this little filler chapter of the story. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the story and I have something amazing planned for the story. This chapter is somewhat of a sneak peek of a story that I have planned with Naruko and Tsume. Anyways until next time I have a new story coming out and an update on Demon God Slayer.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Full Set

**Well the day has finally arrived the final chapter of Naruko: Kushina's Toy. This is the first story in Naruko Yuri/Futa Slave Series I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm glad that so many people loved the story.**

 **Let us begin.**

 **The Full Set**

 **Konoha Academy**

 **Back to the Present**

 **Naruko 17 years' old**

Sakura Haruno the girlfriend of one Naruko Uzumaki was walking down the halls of the school looking for her girlfriend who disappeared right after 3rd Period. "Damn it where did she go," Sakura mumbled to herself.

As she made a turn she noticed Naruko coming out of the Principal's Office. "There you are," Sakura said.

Naruko jumped and turned to Sakura and was surprising seeing her here. "Sakura what are you doing here? You have class on the first floor," Naruko said.

"I know I just wanted to see you before I go. I wanted to ask you something," Sakura said.

"Oh, I wanted to ask something also," Naruko said.

"Why don't you go first," Sakura said.

"Well Kaa-chan wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight," Naruko said.

"Alright sure, I'll my mom know," Sakura said.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me Sakura-chan?" Naruko asked.

"Well you know since we're going to the same college next year. I saved enough money over these two years to get my own place this summer and it's going to really close to the college, so I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" Sakura asked.

Naruko was surprised when she heard that. It is true that she and Sakura have been dating since their freshmen year of high school, but this was a huge step that they're taking. "Are you sure about this Sakura-chan? I mean this is a huge step that we are taking after all," Naruko said.

"I'm positive about this Naruko. I love you and I want to be able to see your beautiful face every day when I wake up," Sakura said.

"I love you too Sakura. Just give me time to think about this alright," Naruko said.

"I understand. Just let me know what you decide," Sakura said.

Sakura gave Naruko a peck on the lips and headed to her class. Making sure that Sakura was gone she knocked on the office door and a naked Shizune and an equally naked Kushina opened the door slightly.

"Did I do a good job Mistress Shizune, Mistress Kushina?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, you did perfectly now head to class before your sensei fails and prevents you from graduating," Kushina said sternly. Even though she turned her daughter into an obedient sex slave she still cares for her as a mother and making sure Naruko graduates this year is main objective as a mother.

"Hai, kaa-chan," Naruko said as she walked towards her class.

 **Later**

After her final class was over Naruko headed to where Sakura was to give her answer. She found Sakura packing her bags from her locker getting ready to leave. Sneaking behind Sakura she grabbed her breast and started playing with them.

"AH, Naruko stop it we're still in school," Sakura said.

"So, no one cares," Naruko said

"Naruko will you please stop groping Sakura. In public no less," Hana said.

"Mou, you're no fun Hana-chan," Naruko said not letting go of Sakura.

"Meet me outside when you're done," Naruko whispered in Sakura's ears then she let go of Sakura's breast and walked away.

 **20 minutes later**

Sakura was walking out of the school building and walked around the corner of the building to where Naruko asked to meet her. She found Naruko leaning against the wall on her phone.

"So Naruko what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"I thought about what you asked today and I'm ready to give you an answer." Naruko said.

"What's your answer?" Sakura asked.

"My answer is yes I'll move in with you this summer," Naruko said.

Sakura cheered and hugged Naruko. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this," Sakura said.

"But I'm not done yet. Before we move in together I want you see something. Whatever you see might change your perspective about me and you might want to end our relationship." Naruko said.

"What do you have to show me?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see tonight," Naruko said.

"Okay. Anyways why don't you come over my mom won't be home until 8:00 and we can have fun," Sakura said.

"I like the way you think," Naruko said as Sakura took her hand and lead her to the car.

As they got in the car and started driving Naruko couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend's beautiful legs.

Naruko couldn't help but touch Sakura's beautiful legs. Sakura grinned "Oh, someone is antsy today. Don't worry baby once we get home I'm going to take good care of you," Sakura said as she removed Naruko's hand off her leg.

"I can't wait. I'm so wet for you baby. I need you right now," Naruko whispered in Sakura's ear.

"I know just hold on we're almost there," Sakura said.

Ever since Naruko became Kushina's toy her sex drive has been on a high level. What Naruko didn't know was that Shizune and Kushina created a drug that affect her sex drive. Right now, the drug was taking effect on her. Naruko grabbed hand and brought inside her underwear.

Knowing what Naruko wanted Sakura started fingering Naruko's pussy getting an enticing moan from Naruko. Naruko started playing with her breast and nipples. Sakura can feel her girlfriend getting wet.

"Ah! Sakura I'm close," Naruko moaned.

Right before Naruko can climax Sakura pulled her finger out of Naruko's pussy getting moan of displeasure from the girl. Before Naruko voice her displeasure, she was silenced by a kiss from Sakura.

"We're home," Sakura said getting out of the car.

As soon as they entered the house they were in a heated make out session. Tearing off each other's clothes as they stood in the living room in their birthday suits. They even make it to the bedroom and decided to do it right there on the couch. Sakura laid Naruko on her back and started kissing all over her body.

"Ah, Sakura no more foreplay. I want you right now," Naruko said.

Sakura smiled and lied on top of her as their pussy were touching each other. Sakura started moving her hips slowly rubbing her pussy against Naruko's. Naruko moaned in pleasure and told Sakura to go faster. Sakura started picking up speed and was moaning in the process.

"Ah, Naruko," Sakura moaned.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. I love you," Naruko moaned.

"I love you too," Sakura moaned.

Sakura started rubbing herself faster and harder against Naruko. Feeling herself getting close Naruko grabbed on Sakura's butt forcing Sakura to ram into her.

"Ah, Naruko I'm about to cum," Sakura said,

"Let's cum together," Naruko said.

Giving Sakura one final push they both climaxed together wetting the couch in the process. Sakura lied down on top of Naruko and gave her a peck on the lips and they slept on the couch.

 **[8pm]**

After the love session, they were doing Naruko and Sakura took a shower together and were no heading towards Naruko's house to have dinner with Kushina.

Naruko pulled out her keys and opened the door allowing Sakura to step inside first. Naruko closed the door behind her and lead Sakura towards the dining room where her mother should be waiting for them.

"Kaa-chan I'm home and I brought Sakura-chan with me," Naruko said.

"Welcome Naru-chan, Sakura-chan. Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Why don't you guys take a seat somewhere around the table. Oh, Shizune is going to joining us as well I hope you don't mind." Kushina said.

"No, it's fine," Naruko said taking a seat next to Sakura.

They waited for about 15 minutes before dinner was severed. Shizune joined them three minutes later. Sakura told Kushina about them moving in together and Kushina was happy for them. Suddenly Sakura started feeling hot and bothered all, of sudden.

"Sakura dear are you okay?" Kushina asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura lied as she turned her attention back to Naruko missing the mischievous look on Kushina's face.

Ten minutes went by and Sakura excused herself to the bathroom. Making sure that Sakura was out of hearing range Kushina turned her attention to Shizune and Naruko.

"Alright, it's time begin," Kushina said.

"Hai," Naruko and Shizune said.

Shizune grabbed Naruko and placed her on top of the table. Shizune pulled down her skirt showing that she was wearing a strap-on. She spread Naruko's legs open and was that Naruko wasn't wearing any panties. Shizune rammed herself inside Naruko getting a moan from her.

"Ah, yes Shizune-sama," Naruko moaned as she started bouncing up and down.

Kushina got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom door where she can hear moaning coming from the bathroom.

 **Inside the bathroom**

As soon as Sakura entered the bathroom she started fingering herself and started pinching her nipple. "Ahhh, what's going on with my body ahhh? Sakura moaned as she continued to finger herself.

"Ahh, Naruko!" Sakura moaned.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Sakura, are you okay in there?" Kushina asked.

"Yes…Kushina-san," Sakura panted.

"Okay, we're waiting for you," Kushina said.

Sakura heard her footsteps walking away and sighed. "If I can hold out until the end of dinner I should be good," Sakura said.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and the first thing she heard was moaning and not any kind of moaning it was Naruko's moans she heard. When she got back to the kitchen she was in shock, hurt, and turned on at the same time. What she is seeing is her girlfriend being fucked from behind Shizune while she ate her mother's pussy.

Sakura gasped making everyone turn to her. "ahhh….hey sakura-chan," Naruko said.

"Naruko what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"This is what I wanted to tell you. I'm my mother's and Shizune's plaything," Naruko said.

"So, you've been cheating on me with your own mother?" Sakura asked.

"No…ahhh…I've been cheating on my mother with you….ahhh yes Mistress Shizune," Naruko moaned.

"You like that don't you slut," Shizune said as she picked up speed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Instead of Naruko answering the question Kushina did as she put her daughter's head back between her legs. "What she means is I made Naruko my toy before she started dating you, Sakura. MMMM" Kushina said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked as she felt herself get wet.

"I want you to be a part of this Sakura-chan," Kushina said as she got off the table and walked behind Sakura.

"I don't want to be a part of this," Sakura said.

"Oh, really, so this doesn't turn you on?" Kushina asked as she slid her hand inside Sakura's skirt and started rubbing the girl's pussy.

"No…nnnh…it doesn't," Sakura lied.

"You can't lie to me Sakura. I feel how you are right now." Kushina said as she pinched Sakura's clit.

"AHHHHH!"

"I have other ways of persuading you," Kushina said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Instead of answering Kushina bend Sakura over the table and pulled down her skirt and panties. You can see Sakura's glistening pussy. Kushina got down on her knees and started eating Sakura's pussy from behind. Sakura's eyes widen and started moaning. While Kushina was eating Sakura out Shizune was pounding Naruko's pussy.

Naruko's tongue was hanging out as she had a fuck silly face. Shizune grabbed her head and brought her into a kiss. Shizune separated as she felt that Naruko was getting close to climaxing, so she quickened her pace.

"Cum for me Naruko-chan. Scream my name," Shizune said.

Naruko grabbed hold onto Shizune as she felt almost there. With one final push Naruko cummed. "SHIZUNE-SAMA!" Naruko shouted as she squirted all over the table and on Shizune.

Shizune pulled out and unstrapped the strapon and slide it over to Kushina. "I'm finished Naruko Kushina-sama. I'm going to put her to bed." Shizune said.

Kushina got up and nodded as she put on the strapon. Shizune carried Naruko bridal style.

"Get ready Sakura-chan because you're going to be in a ride for your life," Kushina said as she inserted the strapon inside of Sakura and started pounding away.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sakura-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Ngh…No please take it out," Sakura said.

Kushina just ignored her and continued to move her hips. Sakura was trying so hard to moan thus making Kushina the winner. Kushina seeing how stubborn Sakura was being decided to go for her specialty. She bend over and pinched Sakura's clit making the girl moan out loud. Kushina grinned and started pounding with some much force. Kushina picked up Sakura by her legs started pounding into in the air.

Sakura's face went from disbelief into a fuck silly face as she had her tongue sticking out of mouth.

"Kushina-san I'm about….AHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she cummed.

Kushina smirked and pulled out of Sakura and kissed her in the mouth. Kushina pulled away. "Welcome to the family Sakura-chan," Kushina said as she carried Sakura to where Naruko was.

 **After what happened at dinner Sakura was happily agreed to continue to date me and become a new addition to the family. Other news is that I'm pregnant with my mother's/mistress baby. Kushina-chan agreed that she wouldn't add this child to her collection. I can say I'm having a happy life.**


End file.
